The Darkness Within
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Third and final in the Twilight Princess chronicles. Zant the king of shadows has escaped from the Twilight Crystal prison with a vengance. Can Ryota and Taker stop him before it's too late? Don't own any wrestlers except Ryota. Enjoy!
1. Darkness Unleashed!

The Darkness Within

Somehow, the darkness inside Ryota's Twilight Crystal has gotten out and is wrecking havoc on the WWE. Can Ryota banish the darkness before all light goes out? Sequel to Twilight Princess and Black Werewolf.

/hi\\ Werewolf talk

--

Ch 1 - Darkness unleashed!

"Rin! Kikyou! Time to go!" called Undertaker. The 6 year old half werewolf twins Rin and Kikyou Valentine stopped chasing each other and made a beeline for their parents, Undertaker and 26 year old Ryota Valentine. Undertaker caught Rin in his arms and Kikyou in Ryota's. "Are we going hunting again, Daddy?" Rin asked. Taker nodded while the twins cheered. "This time I'm not letting my prey get away from me!" Kikyou said, pumping a little fist. "Uncle Cena is coming with us too," Ryota said. "Awwww! Not Uncle Cena! I want Aunt Lita to come with us! Uncle Cena's mean to us!" Rin moaned. "He is not, Rinny! He's nice," Kikyou argued. "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Quit it you two or you won't go hunting at ALL!" Ryota said sternly. The twins stopped fighting instantly...and cheered when Kane with his wife, Lita came with 7 year old Joey. "I see the twins are ready to go," Kane said. "Hey Joey!" the girls said. "Hey you two," Joey replied. "Speaking of John, where is he?" Ryota asked. "Probably 'seeing' Maria," Kane quoted, earning a giggle from Ryota and Lita. "Well, let's go. The pack's waiting," Taker said. The others agreed and headed out. Once in the cemetery, the families headed into the woods where his pack met them.

Taker's pack was onced ruled by Edge, but ever since the Deadman beat the Rated R Superstar, the pack bowed to him now. Some of the werewolf pups greeted the kids by prancing around them and licking them, earning laughs from the kids. One of the werewolfs turned into a woman with silver hair, a gold crescent moon on her forehead and violet eyes. She wore a black skirt that was sleeveless and had a silver bracelet around her left wrist. "We await your orders, sir," she said. Taker nodded and turned to the pack. "Alright, listen up. We'll divide into four groups and spread out. Any of you spot prey, howl. Got it? Now GO!" Taker said and the pack spread out. Rin and Kikyou went with the werewolf pups that greeted them, leaving the parents on their own to hunt. Kane had been bitten by Lita earlier during their marriage so he was now part of the pack. The four adult werewolves set out into the woods, sniffing for weakened prey. Suddenly, they heard a howl. The four werewolves tore off deeper into the woods, going towards the howl. When they got there, it was Rin who howled as they have spotted a weakened carribou on the ground.

Taker walked over to Rin and they nuzzled against each other as a sign of good work. Rin pounced on her dad's back as he went towards the weakened animal. Some of the wolves including Joey and Kikyou had already started feeding on the nearly dead animal. Taker let Rin down and the two also started feeding. Kane and Lita waited until there was enough room for the two to squeeze in and they sunk their fangs into the meat, savoring it. There was another howl and Rin heard it and started to take off, but Taker stepped in front of her, telling her to wait. Rin backed off and continued her meal. Taker took off towards the second howl. They spotted a dead full grown male deer and the pack had already started feeding off it also. Taker took a bite himself and found the taste ok. He nodded to them that they did good with this one and went back to his family. Then, he caught Cena's scent at the dead carribou and deceided to go back to them. He was right for Cena was there. He barked at him as a sign of saying 'You're late'. /Sorry. I forgot hunting was tonight,\\ Cena barked. /Don't give me that. I bet you were seeing that girl of yours, Maria,\\ Taker barked back. Cena was busted for his ears were pushed back against his head as a sign of defeat and went back to his meal.

Then, Taker caught some of the werewolf pups, including Joey and Kikyou play fighting with Rin. Rin had her fangs bared and she pounced on Kikyou, the two tumbling on each other until it ended with Kikyou pinning Rin beneath her. Rin found the strength to push her sister off her and pin her. /Gotcha!\\ she yipped. Kikyou had her tail between her legs, saying 'I give up. You win'. Rin, proud of herself, got off and went to Taker and jumped on his back. Taker playfully snapped at her, but Rin held on. Ryota wagged her tail as this, seeing father and daughter playing with each other. Rin nipped at her father's ear, yipping and barking.

Taker finally admitted defeat and Rin jumped off and licked her father before taking off with Joey and Kikyou. Suddenly, shots were heard as Joey, Kikyou came running back. /HUNTERS!! RIN NEEDS HELP!\\ Kikyou barked. Ryota and Taker took off towards the shots and saw that Rin was trying to fight off three hunters, armed with rifles. A hunter tried to take aim at Rin, but Taker interfered and pounced onto the first hunter and broke his weapon, his fangs bared. The second hunter saw this oppurtunity to try and shoot the Deadman, but Ryota saw it coming and clamped her jaws onto the hunter's neck, snapping it. Rin was distracting the third hunter by running in circles around him, making it difficult for the third hunter to take aim.

When she saw her chance, she pounced and dug her claws into his shoulders. The hunter cried out in pain as he was forced to drop his gun. /DADDY! NOW!\\ Rin barked. Taker sprinted for him. As he leapt for him, Rin jumped off him and Taker landed on him and snapped his neck in his jaws. The first hunter tried to drive off, but he saw that all four of his Jeep tires were slashed flat. He turned to the family of three, their crimson eyes glaring at him, fangs bared. Believe you me, he was petrified. Taker let out a bark and the hunter ran off, scared witless. /Daddy!\\ Rin yipped, nuzzling her dad. Taker nuzzled her back, glad she was safe. Ryota was next to nuzzle her child. /Are you ok, sweetheart?\\ she whined. Rin let out a happy bark, tail wagging. The three traveled back to the now carribou carcass where Joey and Kikyou, along with some of the werewolf pups howled happily that Rin was alive and safe.

Then, they saw that the sky was getting a little light. Minutes later, the pack was reunited. Taker, Ryota, Lita, Kane, Kikyou, Joey and Rin had transformed back to their human forms. "Ok. We all had our meals. One more thing, keep the pups close to you. Don't let them run off too far cause they're could be hunters around, waiting for us. Alright, back to your dens until tomorrow night," Taker said and with that, the wolves took off back to the dens. "Let's go home. I'm beat," Ryota said. "Kane actually did pretty good for his first hunt. He actually found another male deer by himself," Lita said.

"Nice going Kane. Rin, how did you--" "Shhh. She's asleep," Taker said, showing the sleeping 6 year old girl. Ryota smiled and nodded. As soon as they arrived back at the arena, he placed Rin into bed. "Mama?" asked Kikyou sleepily. "What is it, honey?" Ryota asked. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" Ryota smiled and nodded. She sat on Kikyou's bed and began to sing Hymn of Saturn, her voice traveled to Taker's room. Taker closed his eyes to enjoy her soft, heavenly voice. "Reminds me of that mythical creature, the siren...her voice...sounds just like one," he thought. Once Kikyou was asleep, Ryota kissed her on the forehead and went to Taker's room, continuing her song. Once she entered his room, she stopped. "A beautiful song," Taker said.

Ryota smiled and wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a kiss. Taker deepened the kiss, his left hand in her long brown hair, his other hand on her back. Ryota demanded entrance to his mouth and he instantly granted it. Their tongues danced in a certain pace. Taker didn't let go of the kiss as they approached the bed. Ryota moved her lips to his neck and started to lick and nip at it, causing Taker to moan with pleasure. Both of their shirts came off as they continued. It was three in the morning when they fell asleep. While they slept, the Twilight Crystal glowed purple and a dark mist seeped onto the floor. It slowly took shape as a hooded figure, finally it was human. "So...this is the princess of twilight...awfully young for one, but a princess nonetheless. Hmhmhmhmhmhm...I'm going to enjoy this. Finally free of that wretched prison Midna placed me in...and I'm going to make sure that she'll suffer...along with her friends and family," the figure chuckled. In a dark smoke, he vanished.

--

Uh oh! What's going to happen now?

Please review!


	2. Possessed

The Darkness Within

Ch 2. What's the darkness's plan?

Let's find out!

--

Ch 2 - Possession

Ryota slowly woke up to find herself in Taker's arms from last night. She smiled as she recalled last night's fun with her beloved mate. She kissed him softly on the forehead and she watched him smile in his sleep before sitting up and grabbing a black t-shirt and putting it on. She got up and stretched. She reached for her brush and smoothed out her messy hair. She grabbed a white ribbon and tied up her hair. She found a pair of blue jeans and got them on. She wrote a message on a sticky note before leaving. She headed down to the cafetria where she found her friends Cena, Hunter, Dave, Lita and her kid Joey at a table, eating breakfast. Lita saw her come in and waved her over. Ryota took a seat next to Hunter across from Lita and grabbed a glazed doughnut and taking her first bite. "I haven't had one of these since I was a kid," she said, swallowing her bite. "So where's your mate?" Cena asked. "He's still asleep. We stayed up a little later than usual," Ryota said with a slight blush. Lita caught it and started laughing. "You guys had fun last night?" she asked. Ryota smiled and nodded, blushing crimson. Hunter and the boys held back their laughter, but Ryota shot them a look, telling them to shut up. And shut up they did for they knew never to tick off the alpha female during the morning.

Back in Taker's room, he woke up and found a note next to his bedside. It read:

_Gone to get some breakfast. Be back soon. Love ya!_

_Ryota_

Taker smiled and threw the note into the trash. He got on a black long sleeve and black jeans before heading out. He heard laughter from outside and knew that Kikyou and Rin were playing tag. "Kids, be careful out here," he said. "We'll be careful, daddy!" Rin said before dodging Kikyou. Then, they heard two faint pops as Rin sprouted black dog ears (like Inuyasha's ears) on her head. Taker raised an eyebrow as Kikyou touched them. As she did, they flickered, causing her to squeal in excitement. "Wait until I tell Mommy!" Kikyou said. Taker thought of her reaction and he chuckled as he followed the twins down to the cafetria. They burst into the cafetria, startling the others. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what Rin has on her head! Doggie ears!" Kikyou exclaimed. The others looked at the twin sister with different looks: Hunter had both of his eyebrows raised, Cena smiled, Lita and Joey looked at her with disbelieveing looks and Ryota was shocked. She touched them and they went flat against her head for a moment before perking back up. "When did this happen?" the mother asked.

"While me and Kiki (Kikyou's nickname) were playing tag. They just popped up," Rin said. "But they're cool!" Joey piped up. Rin smiled. Then, they heard arguing outside. They sighed, knowing it was Kane and Snitsky...AGAIN. Ryota went to get up, but Taker stopped her. "Let them argue," he said. Ryota sighed and sat back down, finishing her breakfast. By the time she was done, Kane had won the arguement and it was noticed by his smirk as he walked by. Ryota shook her head and called to the twins. Ryota took Rin into her arms while Kikyou held onto Taker's arm. "Excuse me!" called a female voice. Ryota and Taker groaned silently for they knew that voice...the voice of General Manager Vickie Gurrerro. They turned to face the manager, glaring. "What do you want?" Ryota asked. "I came to inform you that you have a match tonight, Undertaker...against Mark Henry in a Casket Match," Vickie said.

"...Fine," Undertaker said. "Now take a hike!" Kikyou said, also glaring at her. With that, the family set off. "Go Kiki," Rin said smiling. "I guess you got it from Uncle Cena, huh?" Ryota asked. Kikyou nodded, proud of herself. "I hated Vickie the first time I met her. What a witch!" Ryota said. "You said it. She even took away my Heavyweight Championship from me cause of my deadly hold. But I won it back, thanks to your mom," Taker said, smiling at his mate. Ryota smiled and said "The first time we met, I just called him 'master'. But from the point we confessed, it was love between us." "So Mama, before you became a princess, you were just a girl?" Rin asked. Ryota nodded. "Your grandma and grandpa, along with Aunt Riona died in a car accident when I was just 5 years old," she said. "Oh no!" the girls gasped. "Believe you me...I didn't expect it, but hey. Life is full of unexpected surprises," Ryota added. "Mommy, can you take us to see granny and grandpa and Aunt Riona?" Rin asked. "Maybe sometime, but right now, I gotta get ready for my match tonight," Ryota said, letting Rin down as he entered Taker's room. "Come on you two. Let's leave daddy to get ready," Ryota said and she ushered Rin and Kikyou to Kane and Lita's room so they could play with Joey. Once Taker got ready, he, Kane and Lita with Joey, and Ryota with the twins headed for the ring. "Go get him daddy!" Rin cheered.

"Kick his butt into next week! AIYA!" Kikyou shouted, pumping a fist in front of her. Taker nodded and his entrance came on. "Mommy, can we go watch him?" Rin asked. "When the match gets started, ok?" Ryota said and Rin nodded. They waited until the match was near the end before the pack came out. "Hey! Daddy's winning!" Rin shouted, pointing to the ring. "GO DADDY!" Kikyou cheered. "You can do it! You beat him at Unforgiven and Wrestlemania! Do it again!" Ryota shouted. Taker heard their cheers and the crowd's agreement and nodded. As Mark Henry charged, Taker dodged and signalled to open the casket. Mark dove right in it and the twins came down and slammed the lid, ending the match. "Here's your winner! The Undertaker!" Lillian said. The twins went into the ring and hugged their father. Despite being worn out, he hugged the twins. Kane, Lita and Joey were also cheering. Then Kikyou turned to the druids. "Take him away!" she said and they obeyed. "I knew you could it, Daddy!" Rin said, tightly hugging her father once more. Taker smiled and picked up his daughter. Suddenly, lightning struck between Taker and Ryota and Kikyou, forcing Taker to drop Rin. Rin landed on her feet and looked around to see who caused the lightning.

They heard evil laughter echoing around the stadium, sending a chill down Ryota's spine. "How touching. Celebrating a victory with your family. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed. "Who are you?! Come out!" Ryota snapped, summoning her Saturn Staff. A dark mist hovered above the ring and Taker pulled Rin out of there before it came down to where she once stood. He held her close, glaring at the now forming figure. "Who are you?!" he asked. The figure was in a black robe, much like Taker's old ministry robe. The figure lowered its hood to reveal a long black haired man with violet eyes, a black crystal sticking a little out of his forehead. "I am the darkness that slumbered within the Twilight Crystal. I am Zant, king of shadows!" he proclaimed. "Wait...Midna told me about you! You tried to take over her kingdom, so she locked you away in the crystal!" Ryota said. "Indeed that miserable locked me away, but she forgot one thing. Inside the crystal, I grew stronger and stronger until the day came that I am released from that wretched prison. She couldn't lock me away for good, but she was a fool. Thanks to you, I am released," Zant said. "Wait, how did I--!! When I was battling Edge! So YOU were the darkness that fed off my anger! You scum!" Ryota snapped.

"You'll pay for using her!" Taker shouted. "Kane, take the kids and go!" Ryota said. Kane nodded as he went to grab the twins, another bolt of lightning stopped him. "I don't think so," Zant said. With a snap of his fingers, purple flames encircled the twins. "DADDY HELP US!" Kikyou cried. Taker had worry on his face, then he turned to Zant with pure hatred. "Yes...unleash your anger, Taker. Show me your rage!" Zant beckoned. "No Taker! He's just trying to egg you on!" Ryota said. "Now which one should I take? Rin or Kikyou?" Zant asked. "NO!" the parents shouted. "Daddy! (cough, cough) I can't (cough) breathe," Rin gasped out. "What can we do? If we try to get them out, he'll have us both killed!" Ryota said. Suddenly, the purple flames turned into red flames and died out. "WHAT?!" Zant shouted. They turned to see Kane, hand raised with a smirk. "Uncle Kane! Aunt Lita!" the twins cried. "Not so fast!" Zant shouted. Before anyone could do anything, he turned into mist and dove into Rin! "NO! RIN!" Taker cried out. Rin was lifted into the air as Zant forced himself inside her. She was silent for a moment before... "Hehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came Zant's laugh. A dark shroud enveloped Rin as she was turned into a twenty year old woman with long black hair down to her ankles, a black dress down to her knees with long see through sleeves and a black star on her forehead.

"(sigh) What a rush...I feel so much powerful now. This body may not be much, but it will do. This girl possesses potential for dark magic," Rin/Zant said. Her voice sounded more adult. "ZANT! GET OUT OF HER!" Ryota shouted. "And why should I?" Rin/Zant asked. "If you don't I'll--" "No Ryota. If you strike Zant, you'll be hitting our daughter!" Taker said, stopping her in mid spell. "Hahaha! Wise choice, Undertaker. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave," Rin/Zant said before disappearing in black smoke, cackling. Ryota sunk to her hands and knees, sobbing. The pack rushed over to her side. "I can't believe this...she's gone!" Ryota cried. Taker pulled her into his arms, also crying. Ryota sobbed into his chest. Kane, Lita and Joey also felt devastated. "Mommy!" Kikyou cried. Her parents instantly grabbed her and pulled her into their arms, relieved that their second daughter was ok. "Mommy...he took Rin...now we'll never see her again," Kikyou said, crying. "Yes we will, sweetheart...we'll get her back. We promise," Ryota said then shouted:

"DO YOU HEAR ME ZANT!? I'M COMING AFTER YOU! AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I GET RIN BACK AND SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"

--

Zant's back?! And he's got Rin?! Can the pack save her before it's too late?

Please review!


	3. Help from the Queen

The Darkness Within

Ch 3. What's the pack going to do about Zant? And how are they going to save Rin?

Let's find out.

--

Ch 3 - Help from the Queen

Ryota had never been more devastated in her entire life. Rin was taken away from them, thanks to Zant. It was her fault that the darkness was released from his prison inside the crystal. Everyone was silent in Taker's room. Lita tried her best to comfort her friend, but had little luck. Kikyou was always in Taker's arms, once in awhile tearing up. After a moment's silence, Kikyou had it. "That Zant guy's not going to have my sister anymore! I say we go find him and kick his butt into next week!" she shouted. Taker smiled a little at her daughter's antics, but frowned once more. "Even if we could find her, how can we get Rin back?" he asked. "Good point. Zant's more powerful than he was years ago when Midna battled him," Lita said. "Grrrrr...will you guys stop being so sad!? There's gotta be a way to get Rinny back!" Kikyou said. "You have any ideas, Kiki?" Ryota asked, using her daughter's nickname for her.

"Mommy, you can use your crystal to save her! That'll get that meany Zant out of her and you can banish him!" Kikyou suggested. "Sweetie, Zant's not like last time. He's more stronger than me--" "Cause you didn't get the chance to do anything! Your crystal has to work on Zant!" Kikyou said cutting off her mother. Ryota sighed. "Sweetie, I could sense his power. It's off the charts. There's no way I could take him," she said. "So you're giving up!? I can't believe you! You said you could do anything! Maybe I was wrong!" Kikyou shouted. With that, she ran out. "Kikyou, wait!" Taker called after her. Ryota looked down, knowing Kikyou was right. She was giving up too early. Because of her self doubt, it caused her daughter's trust in her to be mildly broken. Ryota then glared at the floor and stood up. "Kikyou's right. I shouldn't give up so easy. I need to stop doubting myself and start fighting back," she said, determination in her voice. "Whoa...Kikyou really motivated you. I think she got it from either you or..." Taker started and Ryota finished the sentence. "...her sister. Rin is always optimistic. I'm sure she would've said the same thing if Kikyou was captured."

Lita then stood up. "Well guys. That settles it. It's about time we stop moping and start finding a way to beat Zant and save Rin," she said. "I'm with you on that one," Kane said. Taker smiled and nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see what Midna has to say about this," Ryota said. Kikyou had heard the whole conversation and ran back in, a big smile on her face. Taker picked her up and hugged her. "Way to help your mother, sweetie," he said. "What can I say? I got it from Rin," the girl replied. Ryota mouthed 'told ya' to Lita who nodded. Ryota placed her hands on both hands on either side of the crystal and called out "Twilight Crystal, heed my plea! Take us to the realm of no sunlight!" Everyone was enveloped in specks of twilight and they all went inside. Inside, they glided downwards as they saw the Twilight Realm and Midna's castle come into view. "There it is...like I remembered it in my dreams," Ryota said, her voice slightly echoing in the realm.

They finally landed on the ground and started heading towards the castle when two guards stopped them. "State your business," one of the guards said. "I am Princess Ryota, keeper of the Twilight Crystal. I have come to seek the assistance of Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm," Ryota proclaimed. The guards stepped aside and let the gang through. In the throne room, Midna heard footsteps and sat up. Ryota and the gang came through. "Princess Ryota. What a honor to see you," she said, coming towards them. "Queen Midna, something terrible has happened. Zant has escaped your prison and now he has Rin, one of my twin daughters," Ryota said. "I see...yes this is unexpected. Zant always sought after revenge," Midna said. "Please Your Majesty. We need your help. Zant is much more powerful than last time. He's using Rin to do his dirty work! If we don't get her back soon, she'll be his puppet forever!" Taker said. Midna looked at the gang, pleading looks on their faces. "Please Miss Midna. We need you...my sister needs you," Kikyou said. Midna thought for a moment...then smiled. "Of course I'll help you. It's about time we banished Zant for good!" she said. "Yea! Let's do it!" Ryota said, pumping her fist.

Midna went to the throne and got her crystal...but it was a light crystal! "Is that...!?" Ryota gasped. "Yes, princess. It's the Silver Crystal. Before this, I also had the Twilight Crystal before it was passed to you," Midna said. "But wait. How did Kane and Undertaker's mother get a hold of it?" Lita asked. "You see, before darkness covered my realm, I sent it to the light realm, which is your realm, to keep it away from Zant. Somehow, Undertaker and Kane's mother got it and kept it. When they died, Undertaker must've sensed its power and waited until someone with a pure heart to come and claim it. Fortunately, it was you, Ryota Valentine. You have such a pure heart, the purest I've ever seen," Midna explained. Ryota smiled and held her crystal. "It's time to give your loved ones their powers," Midna said. Ryota nodded and closed her eyes. Midna's and Ryota's crystals glowed brightly.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TWILIGHT CRYSTAL POWER!"

Different colored auras surrounded each person. Sparks of lightning flickered off Taker's body as he gained Jupiter's power once more. Kane's hands lit up with blue flames as the power of Mars surged through him. Lita saw her hands drip a little with water. She had Neptune's and Mercury's power combined into one. Kikyou felt a warmth in her as Venus's power flowed in her. Ryota had once again gained Saturn's power for she summoned her Saturn Staff. This time, no fangs and no crimson eyes. Her hair remained the same also. "Let's give our powers a shot. Taker, you and me!" Ryota said. "Oh this should be good," Kane said. Ryota twirled her staff a few times before getting into battle stance. Midna smiled. Training with their new powers increased their chances of beating Zant and also boost their control of their new powers.

"Let's do this and don't you dare hold back!" Ryota said. "Who said I would?" Taker said, clenching his fists, causing sparks of lightning to appear. "DEATH REBRON REVOULTION!" Ryota shouted, twirling her staff causing dark ribbons of darkness to fly towards Taker, but he leapt away as the barrage continued. "SURPREME THUNDER BLAST!" he shouted, unleashing bolts of lightning at his wife. "Oh no you don't! SATURN DARK AURA!" Ryota countered, both attacks cancelling each other. Ryota twirled her weapon and leapt for him. Taker also made a leap for her, summoning his Lightning Sword and the weapons collided, sparks coming off. They struggled for a moment before pulling away.

"DEATH REBORN--"

"JUPITER THUNDER--"

"--REVOLUTION!!"

"--DRAGON!!"

The attacks collided once more, followed by a big explosion, knocking the combatants away. Taker rolled a few times before stopping. Ryota slammed into the wall, making her yell in pain. The gang winced as they were sent to the ground. Midna was in shock at the power of the two attacks. "Geez...do those two know the meaning of the word restraint?" Kane asked. "They could've brought down the palace!" Kikyou said. "Hey we heard that!" came Taker and Ryota's voices. Kikyou winced a little from the annoyance in their voices. "But anyways, I think we're ready!" Ryota said and Taker nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let me and Kane have a go. This should be a piece of cake," Lita said. She knew fire can't combat water. But Kane knew fire easily tops ice. "Let's do this," Kane said, igniting his body. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Lita shouted, a torrent of water shooting from her hands. Kane jumped out of the way keeping himself from being caught in the attack. "BURNING MANDALA!" Kane shouted, unleashing fiery discs at his wife. Lita backflipped a few times, dodging the attacks. "Missed me! MERCURY...AQUA RHAPSODY!" Lita said, summoning her Water Harp and playing it. Out came streams of water mixed with ice. "Big mistake, sweetheart!" Summoning his Fire Bow, he called out "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A firery arrow shot at Lita's attack and before it collided, Kane summoned one final attack "FIRE BIRD STRIKE!" Igniting his body brighter, a flaming bird combined with his arrow. The two attacks collided, but Kane's combo burst through Lita's single attack and almost burned her if she hadn't gotten out of the way. "WOO! Go Uncle Kane!" Kikyou cheered. The two combantants were panting by the time it was over. "God, Kane. What power," Lita heaved. "Same for you," Kane replied.

"Good work, you four. Now Kikyou, time to test your ability," Midna said, earning a nod from the Venus soldier. "Venus Love Me Chain!" she called out, twirling her arm around her head before unleashed the heart chain. Ryota leapt in and spun her staff, defending the staff. "Mama!" Kikyou moaned. "Come on, Kiki! Let's go!" Ryota said. "I wish I had a weapon. I'm not good at hand to hand," Kikyou thought. As if someone answered her prayer, a golden whip materialized in her hand. She cracked it before getting into battle stance. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Ryota shouted, swiping her staff through the air, creating the dark ribbon. "Crescent BEAM!" Kikyou said, pointing her finger at the ribbons. It went through them and the beam headed for Ryota. "Silent Wall!" Ryota shouted, holding her staff horizontally, creating an invisible wall and the beam crashed into it, but it had little effect. 20 minutes into the fight and Kikyou had enough. "VENUUUUUUS!" she screamed, a golden aura surrounding her body. Ryota had to shield herself from the sudden power surge. "This is going to be trouble," Taker thought. Kikyou lifted her finger into the air, gathering power. "Take this! METEOR...SHOWER!" Kikyou screamed, unleashing the powerful barrage of golden meteorites. Ryota put up her Silent Wall, but the meteorites crashed through, driving Ryota into the ground. "Ryota!" The brothers shouted. The barrage subsided and the smoke cleared and they saw the results. Kikyou was barely standing and Ryota held onto ther staff for support, but she was mildly hurt. "Geez...Kikyou, what power..." she panted.

Kikyou's whip was gone for she didn't have enough strength to summon it back. "Thanks, Mama. That's what's in store for Zant the next time we see him," Kikyou panted. "Now...what do you say we go get back Rin back?" Taker asked. "Yea! Let's go!" Lita piped in. "Rin...hold on for us," Kikyou said.

--

Geez. Is it me or is Kikyo powerful?

Please review.


	4. Up to you

The Darkness Within

Ch 4. What's been going on while the gang was away?

Let's find out.

--

Ch 4 - "Up to you"

As the gang were teleported back to Taker's room, they found it covered in a dark shroud. "What the..!? Grrr...this is Zant's work!" Ryota said. "Come on. Rin's waitin' for us," Kane said. Suddenly, three grotesque creatures burst into the room. Flat faces with tentacles for mouths and they were raven colored. "Shadow creatures! Kikyou, go for it!" Taker said. Kikyou nodded. "Crescent BEAM!" she shouted, shooting the bright beam, incenertaing the creatures. "Let's get out of here. It's not safe," Lita said. The others agreed and sped out of the room. "Well, well. Look who it is," rang out a voice. "Rin!" Ryota said. "Hehehe. Nice of you to drop by. I was hoping for some fun around here, but I had no luck so I was waiting for you guys to come back. Now I can play with you five. Who's first?" Rin asked. Ryota took one good look at her eyes.

They were a dull violet and that meant Zant was controlling her. "Where's Zant?" Kane asked. "Would you like to know. Sorry I can't tell you that, but if you beat me...MAYBE I'll give you a hint," Rin said. Taker stepped up, but Ryota held him back. "I'll deal with her. Go find Zant," she said. Taker was reluctant at first, but nodded and beckoned the others to follow. "Rin please. You've got to remember me. It's me Ryota, your mother," she said. "Mother? HA! I never had a mother. They always hold you back. I was raised by Master Zant," Rin said, laughing. "Dang it. I can't get through to her. I guess I have no choice," Ryota thought, summoning her Saturn Staff.

"Hahahaha! You really think you can beat me?" Rin laughed again, summoning a black sword. "Rin you've got to listen to me! Zant is messing with your mind! Fight off his control!" Ryota pleaded once more, but to no avail. "Silence, worm!" Rin snapped and lunged for her. Ryota held up her staff in defense, trying not to fight back against her daughter. "If I can't get through to her alone, maybe the others can loosen the grip on her mind by beating Zant. Hurry guys!" she thought. Rin swung again, but Ryota dodged it. "Let's take this to the ring!" she said and ran off. Rin hovered and flew after her. "Hahaha! My pleasure!" she said. Meanwhile, Taker and the gang were fighting off four shadow beasts that cornered them on their way to the ring.

"FIRE SOUL!" Kane shouted, unleashing a fire ball from his hand, catching one on fire. "SURPREME THUNDER!" Taker shouted, unleashing a barrage of bolts, beating two more. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Kikyou called out, unleashing the golden chain, defeating the last one. "Damn this is getting old!" Kane said. "The sooner we defeat Zant the better," Lita said. Suddenly, a sword plunged into Lita's chest, spraying blood onto the ground. "LITA!" Kane screamed. The sword had come from Rin, who appeared from the shadows. Ryota got there, but it was too late for one of the female wolves. Kane caught Lita before she fell. "Sweetheart...take care of Joey..." she gasped out. "No, Lita! Please don't leave me! I need you, Lita.." Kane cried, hugging her close to him. "I'm sorry...kick Zant's butt for me...and for Rin..." With that, Lita fell limp in his arms.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kane wailed. "HAHAHAHA! How does it feel?" Rin laughed. Kane turned towards Rin with tears of hatred in his eyes. "Why you...!! DIE!" he shouted, unleashing his Burning Mandala attack, but Rin merely smacked it away like it was nothing. Kane ignited his body, anger soaring through the roof. "FIRE SOUL BIRD!" he shouted, unleashing a huge firery phoenix at Rin. She smirked and swiped her sword through it, extinguishing it with a loud BAM! She dove for Kane and grabbed his by his throat. "So...are we willing to die for the ones you love? Then go join your wife!" she said. Bolts of black lightning started zapping him, causing him to scream. "KANE!" the three shouted. "Guys...GO! Go find Zant!" he grinded out.

"No Uncle Kane! We can't leave you!" Kikyou shouted. "Just GO! I'm going to joined with my wife...NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Kane screamed out. Taker couldn't leave his brother behind, but he had no choice. "I'll save you, little brother! I promise!" he said before rushing off with his wife and daughter behind him. Suddenly, as they rounded the corner, the zapping stopped and Rin's laughter before she vanished. Taker ran back for his brother and found him lifeless. "Kane..." he whispered as he knelt beside him. "...Taker...you can do it...it's up to you guys now..." Kane gasped out. "No. I'm going to stay with you. I can't leave my brother...not again," Taker said, taking his little brother's hand in his. "I did my part...now do yours...and don't you dare screw up..." Kane said, squeezing his big brother's hand for emphasis. Taker nodded, tears pricking at his eyes as his brother breathed his last. Ryota hugged Kikyou as she cried. Taker hugged his brother close to him, crying silently. "I promise...I will get you back...you and Lita...I swear it," he said. He layed his body down before standing up. "Let's go. We have a promise to keep," he said. The two girls nodded.

They tore down the hallways, defeating the shadows creatures as they went. They came to a crossway in the hallways. "Which way?" Kikyou asked. "Let's try straight ahead!" Taker said. Suddenly, five creatures jumped at them, blocking their way. "Mama...Daddy. Go on ahead," Kikyou said. "What?!" the parents gasped. "Mama, Daddy. I've grown stronger just being with you. I'm not afraid anymore...and it's all thanks to Rin. She taught me to think positive and be strong for your friends. Now it's my time to help her by defending you," Kikyou said. "Kikyou..." Ryota gasped. "Crescent BEAM! Go on! GO!" Kikyou said. "Kikyou, you're going to die like Aunt Lita and--" "I don't care! I'll give my life for you guys and for Rin. She needs you two! Now GO!" Kikyou said. Ryota was afraid to leave her, but she knew she was right. Rin needed them. "Kikyou...I promise we'll come back for you," Ryota said. The three hugged before the parents rushed off. "HURRY!" the Venus soldier shouted. The last four creatures pounced on her. The last thing they heard from their daughter was this... "VENUS METEOR SHOWER!" A loud explosion was heard. "KIKYOOOOOOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryota screeched. Taker held her back and forced her to follow him.

They rushed off once more, Ryota trying to get back to her, but Taker said "There's nothing you can do now! Kikyou made her choice. Now we have to abide by it by defeating Zant. Now, come on. I can't do this without you." Ryota looked back, thinking of her fallen daughter. "O-Ok..." she said and the two were off. Suddenly, Rin appeared in a black mist. "Where do you think you two are going?" she asked. "Rin, please listen to us. Zant is poisoning your mind. He's using you like a pawn!" Taker said. "Oh will you shut up? You're sounding like a broken record," Rin said, a hand on her hip. "Please Rin! You need to fight off his control! Kikyou died for you!" Ryota pleaded. At the mention of her name, Rin clutched her head. "Kikyou...? She's dead...?" she asked. "She died for you. You're the one who gave her hope! Don't let it die out! Fight off Zant's mind control!" Taker said. "Must...fight...!!" Rin gasped out, clutching her head. "Yes, Rin! You've got to remember us!" Ryota said. "I...I...heheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice try, you snot nosed rats!" Rin said. "Dammit. She was close. Try the crystal," Taker said.

Ryota nodded and got out her crystal. It started glowing and it showered Rin in an amber ray. "Rin, listen. Zant is using you to regain power. Fight him off and come to your senses," she said. One glance at the crystal and memories flooded into her mind.

_(Flashback)_

_"Sissy! I hurt my knee!" cried three year old Rin. Three year old Kikyou hurried over and looked at her sister's bloody knee. "Don't worry. We'll get Mommy to fix it. Come on," she said. She helped up her sister and they went to Taker's room._

_(Flashback 2)_

_"Mommy! Watch me!" shouted 4 year old Rin as she tried to do a frontward roll. She rolled, but she landed on a vase, smashing it. "Oh no!" Ryota gasped as she hurried over to Rin. She picked her up and examined the broken vase. "I'm sorry, mommy," Rin said, a sad look on her face. "(Sigh) Just be careful next time ok?" Ryota said. Rin rushed into her arms, smiling. "Ok, mommy!"_

_(Flashback 3)_

_Five year old Rin was playing tag with her sister when they ran into Hawkins and Ryder. "Hey! Those are Taker's runts! Let's grab 'em!" Hawkins said. "Run, sissy!" Rin said and the two dashed off. "Mommy! Daddy! Help us!" Kikyou shouted. Taker and Ryota came out to see their kids being chased by Edge's goonies. Taker and Ryota quickly grabbed them and glared at the two. Curt and Zack stopped and turned the other way and ran. Rin hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Daddy. I was scared," she said. "It's ok, Rin. We're here now," Taker said, stroking her daughter's hair._

_(End Flashbacks)_

"...Mommy..? Daddy...? Kikyou...?" Rin whispered. "She's starting to remember her. I can feel Zant having trouble keeping her under his control," Taker said. "That's great. Now for the final touch. Rin, please return to normal. TWILIGHT CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!" Ryota shouted. Another glow of amber and Rin was reduced to child size. Rin looked up and saw her parents. "Mama! Daddy!" she cried and they took her into her arms, sobbing joyfully. "I thought we lost you," Taker said. "You'll never lose me, Daddy," Rin said. The three broke apart. "Where's Kikyou?" she asked. The two looked at each other before answering. "Honey...she's dead. Along with Uncle Kane and Aunt Lita. They died so we could have a chance to save you," Ryota said. "They're...dead? NO!" Rin cried. "But honey, now we have you back. Now we can fight together, ok?" Ryota said. Rin nodded. "Let's go get him!" she said, pumping her fists. The parents nodded.

--

Now they have Rin back, Zant's next!

Who will come out alive? Please review!


	5. Light vs Darkness

The Darkness Within

Ch 5! The final showdown! Who will win, light or darkness?

Let's find out!

--

Ch 5 - Light vs. Darkness

Taker, Ryota and Rin made it to the ring where Zant sat on his throne. "Well, well. It seems I've lost my pawn. Oh well. I've already regained much of my power anyway," he said. "Zant you rat! You'll pay for the lives you took!" Taker said. "You're going to regret busting out of that prison Midna set you in," Ryota said. "Oh really? Did that little witch think that she imprison me so easily? Ha! She's a joke," Zant said. "What did you say! She's a hundred times a ruler than you'll ever be!" Ryota said. "Hahaha! I like your spunk, princess. But that won't be enough to stop me," Zant said, hovering from his throne. Ryota summoned her Saturn Staff, Taker his Jupiter Lance. "Rin...find somewhere to take cover," Taker said. Rin nodded and ran. "This should be...amusing," Zant said, smirking.

He pulled out a spiky sword and dove at the two warriors. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Taker shouted, unleashing a lightning dragon. It charged at Zant, who blocked it with extreme difficulty, but managed to knock it away. But he didn't see Ryota's Death Reborn Revoultion heading for him. It hit him squarely in the chest. "SURPREME THUNDER BLAST!" Taker shouted, unleashing a streak of lightning. Zant was trying to recover and the follow up attack hit him dead on. "You little...!! I'll make you pay for that!" Zant said. Then, tentacles sprouted from his back. "Creepy," Ryota said. Then, the tentacles headed for them. Taker kept dodging them while Ryota sliced at them. But the more she sliced, more tentacles came back. It was like fighting the Hydra. The more heads you cut off, more take their places. "This is getting annoying," Taker said. "How can we stop these things?" Ryota asked. "Feeling tired already, warriors of light?" Zant taunted. "No! We're just getting warmed up," Ryota said. "Very well...time for you to die!" Zant said, firing off more of his tentacles.

The two kept dodging and slicing at them. "HAHAHAHAHA! Try all you want! The more you cut off, the more I grow back!" Zant taunted. Then, Ryota and Taker found themselves in his grasp. "Didn't I tell you? You can't--AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Something had plunged into his back. It was Taker's Jupiter Lance! "Leave my Mama and Daddy!" Rin shouted. "Rin!" the two exclaimed. "Why you...!! Wait...! What's going on with my tentacles?!" Zant demanded. His tentacles were receeding, letting the warriors go. Taker leapt over Zant and yanked out his lance, causing the king of shadows to scream in pain. "Rin are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine, Daddy. I just wanna help. But I have no powers..." At the mention of help, Kikyou's power of Venus soared into her. "Kikyou...she wants you to give it all you got!" Ryota said, grabbing her Saturn Staff. "...Thank you, Kiki," Rin said. Using her new power, she summoned her Veuns Whip. "So you've got a new partner...hehehehe. Triple the fun, triple the fall," Zant said. "Oh yea! We'll show you!" Rin snapped. "Feisty as usual, little Rinny," Zant said, laughing. "Shut up! Nobody calls me that except my sister, who you killed! Crescent BEAM!" Rin shouted, shooting the golden beam at Zant, but he dodged easy. "SURPREME THUNDER BLAST!" Taker shouted. Zant dodged it a second time, but Ryota's Dark Aura attack hit dead on, sending Zant to the ground. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Rin shouted, unleashing the golden chain to finish him.

It was a tense moment until Rin broke it. "Did we get him?" "I hope so, Rin," Taker said. Suddenly, a hairy spider leg shot from the ground, followed by Zant, as a spider. "Ewww! I hate spiders! Let's squish him!" Rin said. "You said it," Ryota said. "Hmhmhmhmhm...this should be fun," Zant said. "This is going to get really messy really fast," Taker muttered. Zant shot a web from his mouth, hoping to immoblize them. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Rin said, shooting a golden heart at the web, slicing it. "Nice one, Rin! My turn! DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Dark ribbons shot from her staff, slamming into Zant's body, but it had little effect! "What the...!? Why didn't it work!" Ryota asked. "My body is immune to your pathetic spells. I am invincible!" Zant proclaimed. "It's gotta have a weak spot... !! That's it!" Rin dashed towards Zant. "No Rin!" Taker shouted. Zant used it spider legs to try and stomp her, but she leapt over them until she got around him before leaping onto his back and used her whip as a lasso to wrap it around his neck and pulling him back. "Get off of me, you little puppy!" Zant shouted, clutching at the whip as he tried to yank it off. "Mama, Daddy! Aim for his stomach!" Rin shouted.

"Got it! Taker, on three!" Ryota said. "1..." "JUPITER..." "...2" "DEATH REBORN..." "...3!" "...THUNDER DRAGON!" "REVOLUTION!" Both attacks combined into one and they smashed into Zant's underside. Rin recoiled her whip and leapt off, just as Zant disappeared into darkness. Both parents were panting from putting their energy into their spells. "I hope we got him," Ryota said. "I hope so, sweetheart," Taker said. Then, the ground rumbled beneath their feet. "What's going on?" Rin asked. Suddenly, it gave away under them and they tumbled into the darkness. Moments later, Ryota found herself floating in what looked like space. Taker and Rin were also waking up. "Ugh...Rin, are you alright?" Taker asked. "I'm fine, Daddy. Mama, are you ok?" Rin asked. "I'm ok, but where are we?" Ryota asked. "My world..." came Zant's voice. "Where are you, you coward!" Taker snapped. Zant appeared, but he was different. He had blood red mane, crimson cat eyes, one bat wing and one black angel wing on his back and he had the body of a lion. All in all, he looked like a sphinx. "I can do whatever I please in here. I can even stop time here...and maybe reverse time so you all wouldn't even exsist to stop me," he said. "We won't let you plunge this world into darkness. If Midna could stop you, then so can we!" Taker said. "Oh really? And how can three pathetic people stop a king such as myself?" Zant asked.

"You're no king! You're nothing but a fool, Zant. We're going to banish you once and for all!" Rin said. "HAHAHAHAHA! Such encouraging words, but they are meaningless here. Since Rin was gracious enough to dispose of two of your teammates and Kikyou sacrificing herself, your chances of winning are forever gone! Now nothing stop me!" Zant proclaimed. "Well we can!" Ryota said. "By all means, try!" Zant said, transforming into his full sphinx form. "Come on, guys! Let's end this!" Ryota said. Taker and Rin nodded and they flew for him. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Taker shouted, swiping his lance and a barrage of lightning balls flew towards Zant. Zant used his angel wing to cover himself. "Rin, go for the wings!" Ryota shouted. Rin nodded and darted behind Zant and jumped onto his back and started attacking away. Zant tried to get her off him, by swiping at her, but Rin held her ground by holding him at bay while attacking his wings. At last they came off with one last Love Me Chain. Zant roared in pain as his wings fell off and disentergrated into dust. Rin used her Venus Whip and lashed at his eyes, blinding him. He roared in pain once more and Rin jumped off him and landed in Taker's arms. "Good going, Rin. Now let's go full force!" Ryota said. "Yea! Let's do it!" Rin said. Taker nodded and they charged for him once more. "Enough!" Zant roared and sent out a wave of darkness, forcing them back.

"Dammit! He's strong! Ryota, can you use the crystal to power us up?" Taker asked. "Ok! I'll give it a shot!" Ryota said. She clutched her crystal, but... "!! It's not working... Why?" she thought. "What's wrong?" Taker asked. "The crystal's not working!" Ryota said. "What?! How come?!" Rin exclaimed. "Remember? This is my world. I chose to not have the crystal work," Zant growled. "Grrr...tch. There has to be another way..." Ryota said. Suddenly, there was a bright light and Midna appeared in astro projection form. "Ryota take this. It's my Silver Crystal. It'll cancel all of Zant's control here," she said. "NO! I won't let you use it!" Zant roared and leapt for her. (que Moonlight Densetsu from Sailor Moon) But Ryota activated the crystal, making him back off. "It worked! Ryota, go for it!" Taker said. Ryota nodded. Then, the ghosts of her family appeared around her. "You can do it, Ryota," Lita said. "We have faith in you. Send this rat to hell!" Kane said. "Go get him, Mama!" Kikyou cheered. Ryota smiled and felt the elemental crystals seeping back into her regular crystal. The Twilight Crystal floated in front of Rin. "It's yours now, Rin. Let's do it together," Ryota said, now in her princess form. Flowing black dress, her brown hair now long, and a black crescent moon on her forehead. "Impossible! I will not be defeated! I call upon the forces of the Dark Crystal!" Zant shouted. He held out his crystal in front of him and black lightning was sent. But Ryota and Rin fought back with all they got. "Dark King Zant..." Ryota started. "Go away forever! TWILIGHT CRYSTAL POWER!" Rin finished. "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" The crystals' powers combined into one and sent Zant's attack back at him. "BANISH ZANT FOREVER!" the girls yelled. "No! I AM ZANT! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he gave out one final scream before disappearing into the bright light.

Moments later, Rin, Taker and Ryota found themselves back at the arena. "We...we won," Rin gasped. Ryota and Taker hugged each other, both in great relief that it was finally over. "HEEEEY!" came a oh so familiar voice. (que Sailor Stars theme) They turned to see Kikyou, Kane and Lita at the ramp, Lita waving. "Guys! You're alive!" Ryota shouted happily. "Sissy!" Rin shouted. The two sisters rushed at each other and embraced tightly. "I thought I would never see you again, Rinny," Kikyou said, crying. "Lita! Kane!" Ryota cried and she was hugged by both. Taker was last to come up. Kane saw his brother and smiled. They high fived each other and hugged briefly. "Good to have back, little brother," Taker said. "Good to be back," Kane said. "It's finally over...thanks to Midna's help...and to you all," Ryota said. "It's what families do best. Look out for each other," Lita said. "Now, I say we all get some well deserved best rest. Zant really wore us out," Ryota said. The others agreed and headed backstage, glad that they were reunited once more.

--

Another happy ending. What did you think?

Please review.


End file.
